As Internet bandwidth capabilities increase, on-demand content providing (e.g., video, audio, image content) continues to grow in popularity. A platform's ability to entice users to adopt and continue to use that platform's content providing capabilities is largely based on the platform's ability to consistently provide users with content that matches their tastes. This becomes especially challenging when users' tastes can vary from day to day and even minute to minute, such as based on changing mood, time of day, or other stimulus.